


ephemeral

by kotoyori



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 08:53:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7633867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kotoyori/pseuds/kotoyori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>even if only for a moment<br/>---<br/>ficlet collection</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. pierce

**Author's Note:**

> A collection of drabbles/ficlets/vignettes/whatever you would like to call it. Some writings are based of AUs I've come up with. Feel free to read about them or ask me questions @krtsmdts on twitter.
> 
> Also these are all un-betaed. All mistakes are my own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rei/Keito  
> \---  
> “I’d love to pierce those lovely virgin ears of yours one day.”

 

For once, Rei and Keito had the band room to themselves. Without Koga, the room was eerily quiet when it was just the two of them. It was the day before a live for Deadmanz, and despite Keito’s insisting, neither of them moved to start practicing.

 

Lying down on the couch, Rei watched Keito peacefully read a book that he borrowed from the library. With glowing red eyes, Rei observed the other boy’s features, before suddenly opening his mouth.

 

“You have very charming ears, Hasumi-kun.”

 

Keito frowned from where he sat, not looking up from his book. “Should I feel flattered about that?”

 

“Of course.” Rei sat up from his resting position, and moved to sit next to Keito. “Why, look at those pretty ears. You’ve never put holes in them, have you?” Rei smiled, looking as if he wanted to touch Keito’s earlobes.

 

“You’re being creepy, Sakuma-san.” Keito shifted a bit farther down the couch away from the other, his voice with a tint of annoyance. “Never would I have thought that you’d have an ear kink.”

 

“Oh no, I don’t. Don’t get the wrong idea. It’s just your ears are rather, ah, appealing.”

 

Keito raised an eyebrow at that, his book forgotten and closed on his lap. “Oh?” Keito questioned, his eyes narrowing from behind the lens of his glasses.

 

If possible, Rei smiled even wider, a hint of gleaming canines peaking from his lips. “I’d love to pierce those lovely virgin ears of yours one day.”

 

_ What?! _

 

“No thanks.” Keito looked away and stood up from his seat, leaving his book on the couch and started to walk away from Rei.

 

“Ah, Hasumi-kun! Wait!” Rei shot up, his hand reaching for Keito’s wrist. “I was just joking!” He paused, reconsidering his words. “Well, not really. I do indeed think piercings would suit you rather nicely.”

 

“What would you even pierce my ears with?” Keito said, shaking off Rei’s grip. “Needles?”

 

“What? Of course not. Needles are much too thick.” Rei rubbed his chin as he hummed to himself. “Oh, but I don’t have my piercing gun with me today, so we’d have to do it another time…”

 

“Wait, I never agreed to this--” Keito started, suddenly alarmed that Rei was actually  _ serious _ about giving him piercings. “Besides, my parents would kill me!” He hissed at the pale boy.

 

Rei waved him off. “Piercings aren’t that unusual for an idol, you know? It’s not like I will add any holes into the cartilage or your nose, so don’t fret too much.”

 

Keito sighed in resignation.  _ There’s no use arguing with a Sakuma.  _ Keito thought sullenly to himself. “Fine, do what you want! But only after the live. I don’t want to have to deal with Oogami’s staring when he sees that I got earrings.”

 

Suddenly clasping Keito’s hands between his own, Rei smiled excitedly at the other. “I’m very happy about this, Hasumi-kun! You’re so conservative, so this will be a spectacular new look for you.”

 

Feeling his face flush, Keito pushed the older boy away. “Don’t get too excited, Sakuma-san. If my parents get mad, you’ll be the one doing the explaining.”

 

“Of course, of course~”

 

\---

 

None of them expected for Deadmanz to disband after that live. Well, perhaps Keito did. 

 

He was the one that decided to leave first, after all. 

 

Lowering his gaze to stare at his form of withdrawal, he reflected on the agreement he had with Rei the day before. Shaking the thoughts out of his head, he walked into the council room to submit the document.

 

\---

_ “You are sure about this?” _

 

_ “Yes, of course.” _

 

_ “What about your unit? Were they not satisfactory?” _

 

_ “No, it’s not like that. They were the best thing for me at the time. But now I’ve grown.” _

 

\---

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_ “Welcome to Akatsuki.” _

 

\---

 

Gingerly with one hand, Keito touched his left earlobe as he looked at his reflection in the window.

 

_ I’d love to pierce those lovely virgin ears of yours one day. _

 

Turning away from the glass, he let his hand fall carefully to his side as he walked away. Eichi was waiting for some very important DreamFes documents, after all.

 

As he made his way to the council room, his feet stopped on their own as he passed by a familiar door. Lingering for a couple seconds, he moved on, ignoring the sounds of guitar and drums emitting from the room.

 

Rei never did get to pierce his ears.

 


	2. distraction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chiaki/Izumi  
> \---  
> Izumi performing magic was pretty distracting to Chiaki.
> 
> Nightschool AU / Set before Chiaki and Izumi start to date in this AU
> 
>  

 “Senaaaaaaaa!! Are you in here?”

 

Chiaki’s loud voice rang through the almost empty classroom, startling Izumi out of his concentration. He jerked his hand that delicately held a vial, causing too many droplets to fall into his concoction. The mixture suddenly turned into a dark violet as a blast of purple air blew into his face.

 

Waving the smoke away, Izumi groaned as he watched the mixture begin to bubble ominously. _There goes my extra credit assignment_.

 

“What do you want, Morisawa?” He answered irritably without turning around, waving a spell to clean up the mess.

 

“Sena! I need your help!” Desperation filled Chiaki’s voice.

 

“Don’t you always? What is it, council work again? This wouldn’t happen if you actually attended the meetings, you know.”

 

“Well, that’s true, but Hasumi banned me from most of them, you know...” Chiaki laughed nervously. “But!! That’s not the problem! I don’t understand this assignment.” Chiaki held the crinkled paper ( _probably from gripping it so hard,_ Izumi thought to himself) in front of the other to read. “I asked Hasumi but he just pushed me out the council room and told me to ask you, since you’re ‘an expert on the subject.’”

 

“‘Expert’? I’m not an expert in....astral physics?” Izumi raised an eyebrow as he grabbed the paper from the other, blue eyes quickly scanning over the assignment. “Do you even take this class? Well, the assignment’s not that hard. Just a few simple patterns to conduct and then write down…” Izumi trailed off.

 

“So you’ll help me?”

 

 _No, you already disturbed me already._ Izumi wanted to say, but instead he sighed in resignation. “I guess I have some time, since you ruined my elixir for Potions.” Running his hand through his already messy hair, he looked down at the worksheet again. “And I suppose Hasumi’s right; I’m pretty good at this subject, but I wouldn’t say I’m an expert--”

 

“Thank you, thank you, thank you!” Chiaki cut Izumi off, throwing his arms around the other. “I was going to ask Hakaze too, but he always skips class. I’m so glad you agreed to help me!”

 

“If you’re really that thankful, you’d do the assignment yourself!”

 

“But it’s so hard…”

 

“If I can do it, so can you!” Izumi snapped at Chiaki. “And we are not on hugging terms, so get off!”

 

\---

 

Chiaki wasn’t distracted. That’s what he was telling himself anyways.

 

It’s just that Izumi’s long slender fingers were really nice to look at as sparks of magic flew off them. Plus the spell’s sigils that wrapped around his arms ( _and his neck_! Chiaki noted) were really mesmerizing.

 

He should really be writing down the patterns as Izumi performed the spell for him but. Well. Izumi was just really pretty and suddenly Chiaki accepted the fact that he was distracted because Izumi was so pretty and the magic sparkles really weren’t helping. Izumi will yell at him for sure, but it’ll be worth it.

 

Izumi was definitely more interesting than astral physics.

 

“...sawa. Morisawa. _Chiaki._ ” Izumi’s voice brought the taller boy back to reality.

 

Chiaki blinked. He blinked again. Izumi looked at him with obvious annoyance.

 

“You didn’t hear a thing I said, did you?” Izumi said, his voice tinged with frustration, as he placed his hands on his hips.

 

Chiaki only grinned. “Nope.”

 

“Ugh. What’s even going on in that big head of yours? You didn’t even write anything down! Did you even watch the patterns?”

 

“I was watching _you_ .” Chiaki said without thinking. _Oops_.

 

Izumi felt his face heat up. Quickly, he turned away from the other, deciding that his meticulously clean potion set on the table was the most interesting thing to look at.

 

“Sorry. Maybe I said too much?” Chiaki smiled worriedly and brought his hand up to face to scratch his cheek. “Could you...teach me again? I’ll pay attention this time, promise.”

 

“...”

 

Sighing, Chiaki grabbed his papers and turned to go. “Sorry, Sena! I’ll go ask someone else--”

 

“Who said you could leave?” Izumi suddenly turned around and strode over to Chiaki, invading his space. “If I can’t even handle teaching you, then I don’t deserve to be on the council! Don’t you look down me, _Chia-kun_!” Izumi snapped, reverting back to calling Chiaki an old nickname, jabbing his pointer finger at the other’s chest in annoyance.

 

“S-sorry?”

 

“You better be! But you know what? I’m not going to give up until you get a 100, no, a 120 percent on this assignment! Actually, make that this class.” He smirked at the taller boy. “I’ll teach you everything I know. You better be prepared. I was just going easy on you before.”

 

 _As long as I get to see you perform more and more magic_ . Chiaki thought to himself as he smiled back. “Alright! I’ll try not to get distracted again.” _I hope_.

 

\---

 

“Guys, it’s almost curfew--” Kaoru had only stepped into the room where he narrowly avoided a magic spell flying towards his face.

 

“Again! Do the spell again!” _Izumi yelling at Chiaki. No surprise there._ Kaoru observed.

 

“But it’s so hard! The pattern is so complicated. And you’re distracting me.”

 

“W-what the hell is that supposed to mean?”

 

Chiaki suddenly noticed Kaoru at the door and ran to the blond, flinging himself towards him. “Hakaze! Save me from this villain!”

 

“What?! Hakaze! Don’t let Morisawa get away!”

 

“Nope. Nope, nope, nopity nope.” Kaoru backed away with his hands up and ran out of the classroom. Besides, he saw how the blue eyed witch was blushing. Seems like Chiaki finally had a chance with Izumi. _Go get him, Morisawa-kun_. Kaoru smiled to himself as he ran through the halls.

 

Deciding he was finally safe from Chiaki’s...embrace, he slowed down and started to walk to the dorms. Perhaps he’ll go visit Kanata before going to bed.

 

“HAKAZEEEEEEE!!”

 

Kaoru was amazed he could still hear Chiaki’s screams from three hallways down.

 


End file.
